super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BenAttackX's Season 1 Winners Battle Royal
BenAttackX's Season 1 Battle Royal is a Battle Royal with the Winners of Season 1 Of BenAttackX Description DC Comics : Infinite Crisis vs Star Wars:Original Trilogy vs Dragon Ball Super vs DC Comics vs Dragon Ball Z vs Post Crisis DC Comics vs Star Wars: Prequals vs Mega-Mind vs Dragon Ball Super! in this season we had a lot of winners, But who will be the ULTIMATE Winner? ''Interlude'' WIZ: at This season we had a lot of winners. Boomstick: Like Superoy The Boy Of Steel, and Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Force. WIZ: And Vegeta, The Prince of all Saiyans''' ' '''Boomstick: Thor Odinson the prince of Asgard, And Trunks the Savior of the future!' WIZ: And Superman, The Man of Steel Boomstick: And Anakin Skywalker, The Chosen One! WIZ: And Metro Man, The Superman of Dreamworks Boomstick: And Goku!, the first Super Saiyan! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! ''Superboy'' Wiz: Superboy, the son of Superman! Boom: Superboy is not really any luke Superman. Superboy has heat vision which works JUST like Superman's, super speed, cold breath, flight, exc. Boom: Also, make the guy pissed off and you get trouble, LOTS OF IT. Wiz: Yes, Superboy has anger issues and will attack regardless of who it is or in fact what he is accomplishing out of it, which usually is nothing. Boom: But hey, doesn't Superman know he is his son? Wiz: Actually, Superman hated Superboy to start out with, but later, their relation cleared out in a good way. Regardless, Superboy desires to help, but has limits himself. Boom: But he is very strong and has been able to challenge Superman many times. Let's see what his powers are anyway. -Superhuman Physical Characteristics- Superboy's physical strength was strong enough to hit SUPERBOY PRIME! Who was much stronger than Superman, which focuses on the physical strength of Superboy about 250 quintillion tons++ -Super Speed-kon was able to keep pace with kid flash, which is much faster than light, the young krypotnian was also able to keep up with top-notch speedsters such as superman, flash and superboy prime, making Superboy much faster than light -Heat Beam-Like every kryptonian, Superboy can produce a giant laser that is equivalent to a supernova from his eyes, capable of destroying the solar system, and even whole stars with only the heat beam. -Super Breathing-Like Superman, Superboy is also capable of a very strong owl, he can freeze people in place! -durability-Superboy's durability is very strong, he survived the strongest punches of the Superboy prime, who was able to break the reality with just a few punches! -Tactile telekinesis- Superboy's only superpower is a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body and granted him abilities that approximated some of Superman's powers such as super strength, flight and invulnerability. The field allowed Superboy to lift heavy objects by extending the field around him and deflecting any solid object that came into contact with him. The force field allows the Superboy to maneuver energy, move things with the power of thought, telepathy, and free himself from the grasp of his enemies, The force field protects his body from the attacks of his enemies and protects his body from Huge explosions. Boom:These are a lot of powers! WIZ: While Superboy is strong and Great, he has his weaknesses: he hasnt infinite power, he is very weak to Kryptonite and magic, and he is also very angry and arrogant. Superboy: Don't you DARE come at me AGAIN. ''Luke Skywalker'' WIZ: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentorin the ways of the force. BOOMSTICK: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers. WIZ: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi. BOOMSTICK: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass! WIZ: Luke is uses Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent. BOOMSTICK: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense. WIZ: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment. BOOMSTICK: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh man... the terrible things I would do with that. WIZ: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal. BOOMSTICK: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits! Wiz: Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force.... Boomstick: ....and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire, AND HE IS JUST 23 YEARS OLD! WIZ: Finally, Luke can increase his speed with the force, so much so that he has succeeded in hazel faster than the human eye can see. He is also capable of increasing his physical strength with the help of force WIZ: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat. BOOMSTICK: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well. WIZ: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat. BOOMSTICK: While the young Jedi is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. ''Vegeta'' Wiz: Born Prince of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, young Vegeta and his father King Vegeta lived on their planet in peace for quite some time... well, they lived as peacefully as a Saiyan could. Boomstick: Holy crap! Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta...! They must have really liked their Vegetables! Wiz: Dragon Ball Z name puns aside... Even at a young age, Prince Vegeta surpassed his father in every way, but still maintained a respect for him. However, while Vegeta was still a child, he witnessed the destruction of his planet and King Vegeta's own demise. Boomstick: So, Vegeta, (along with fellow Saiyans, Nappa and Raditz) decided to work under the tyrant Frieza, who Vegeta unwillingly knew had destroyed King and Planet Vegeta himself. But this minion-master bond lasted between Vegeta and Frieza respectively until Vegeta got a transmission from Raditz... Wiz: Raditz, who was sent to Earth to recruit his brother, Kakarot (aka Goku), was killed by the Namekian Piccolo. But, while dying, Piccolo told Raditz of the Dragon Balls. Little did the Namekian know, the conversation was being transmitted right to Vegeta and Nappa. Boomstick: Vegeta and Nappa travelled to Earth, and after Nappa died, Vegeta fought Goku to a standstill. Vegeta and Goku were near death, and Krillin had the chance to murder Vegeta. But Goku made Krillin let Vegeta live. Wiz: Vegeta didn't let down Goku, helping take down Frieza, Cell, and he played a big part in he defeat of the insane Majin Buu. Boomstick: Vegeta is a crazy good fighter! With about 50 years of fighting under his belt, he can battle almost every opponent! Wiz: He's a good martial artist, good with many forms of fist fighting. But Vegeta definitely prefers using his Ki to combat foes. Boomstick: With Ki, Vegeta can make energy blasts that act good as a projectile, that does just as much damage as a punch! However, his super Ki attacks do tons of damage! Like his signature Galik Gun! This pinkish beam acts just like a Kamehameha, but is weaker and takes less time to charge up! Wiz: Big Bang Attack is another one of Vegeta's favourites, having him create a gigantic blue Ki blast and shoot it from his fingertips. Final Flash is a MUCH more powerful yellow Galik Gun, which Vegeta likes to use to finish off foes. Boomstick: Vegeta also has many other forms! Like the Great Ape! Great Ape Vegeta utilizes the moon and Vegeta's tail, turning Vegeta into a gigantic ape-like being! This ape is very powerful, but this sad truth is, Vegeta's tail was cut off and he cannot go into this form! Wiz: But, a form Vegeta CAN go into is Super Saiyan. A Saiyan must be pure of heart to become a Super Saiyan, but Vegeta found a loophole... Vegeta: It is pure! Pure evil, that is! Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is devastating for any baddie along the way. It multiplies Vegeta's power by ONE HUNDRED, and gives Vegeta golden hair. 2nd grade Super Saiyan, aka Suoer Vegeta, is another form of Super Saiyan, just under Super Saiyan 2. It gives Vegeta giant muscles, but lowers his speed. Boomstick: Speaking of Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta has that too! It multiplies Vegeta's power by 200! And this isn't even his final form! Vegeta, under very intense training, unlocked the power of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Giving him baby blue hair, Vegeta's power is multiplied to immeasurable heights, likely thousands of times higher than Super Saiyan! With this, he completely destroyed Golden Frieza! Wiz: But, being a Saiyan, he definitely has his Saiyan Pride. He wants to see his opponents full power all the time, which is a big reason why Cell went into his Perfect Form. And he can never admit when he's defeated. But still, with all this power, it's unlikely that Vegeta's pride would ever get in the way of his victory. ''Thor Odinson'' Wiz: In the Marvel Multiverse, there is a plane of existence, known as Asgard, where the Norse pantheon spend their days. One of the deities of the Norse pantheon was Thor Odinson. Boomstick: Thor Odinson was conceived when the Top God of the Norse pantheon decided to bang the Earth to create the strongest man in Earth-616. And boy did it work. Wiz: Thor's superpowers are: Super speed, strength, durability, enhanced senses, being capable of projecting lightning, terrakinesis, immunity to mortal diseases, immortality (type 1), being a skilled warrior, incredible stamina that allows him to fight for weeks on end, levitation, the ability to travel between dimensions and universes, Astral Projection, the ability to exit the spacetime continuum at will, wielding Mjolnir, which gives him many powers, and he can detect magic and sorcery. Boomstick: Adding on to this, Thor has the Belt of Strength, which doubles his strength. But enough of that now. It's time to get to the good stuff. Wiz: Thor's strength is often cited as “incalculable”, and for good reason. He, along with Beta Ray Bill, destroyed a dimensional portal with a gravitational binding energy of 5.525E46 joules. He also reversed the World Engine, a machine capable of moving 9 planes of existence. Thor has lifted the Midgard Serpent, an entity as large as a planet, and fought Glory and even managed to harm his soul. He has also harmed and even sometimes floored Galactus, whom, even when starving, can make a blast that covers three star systems, which makes him Large Galaxy Level. Boomstick: Thor also has warp speed and reactions. He once threw Mjolnir across the galaxy and it still came back to him in under a minute. He has also travelled to another Universe across the cosmos in under a minute. He has also tanked attacks that harm on the mental, physical, and spiritual Level, along with taking attacks from Celestials. Wiz: Thor has also absorbed enough energy from a bomb to destroy 1/5th of the Universe. He has even withstood the flames of Hell itself. But then we get to Thor's three most powerful techniques, Warrior Madness, the Godblast, and the Anti-Force. Boomstick: Warrior Madness is basically a “Berserk Mode” for Thor that boosts his power by ten times his base amount. The Godblast is a blast of Odinforce energy so powerful that it harmed Celestials, cosmic beings who can control the basic fabric of the universe. Finally, the Anti-Force is a blast of exotic matter similar to anti-matter that can defeat foes massively more powerful than Thor himself. Wiz: Thor's only real weakness is that he has not fully mastered the Odinforce, an extremely powerful cosmic force powered by Odin. For reference, Odin was so powerful that even while severely weakened in his fight with Seth which was waged on every plane of existence simultaneously, the energy released from their battle was so powerful it "shattered countless entire galaxies, reignited dying suns, and shook the very fabric of the multiverse". But, if Thor can play his cards right, he may even be able to down the legendary superhero himself, Superman. Thor: It is time that you felt the wrath of the God of Thunder! Batman Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear in the cold, black hearts of even the most hardened Criminals. The Batman. Boomstick: But becoming a six-foot flying Rat of Vengeance comes at a cost, for 8 year old Bruce Wayne, it was helplessly watching as his parents were gunned down in front of him on the way back from the Theatre. That poor kid... that Opera really must have scarred him. Wiz: Bruce's Genius Level Intellect and Physical Prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of Disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man, He's perfected Escape Artistry, Sword Fighting, Detective Skills, Stealth, Has a photographic memory, Earned 12 Masters Degrees, An expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in Pressure Points. Boomstick: And we're positive he's not Superhuman. Wiz: Officially no he's not, but he has learned to appear so in the minds of his opponents. Wiz: Having been trained by The League of Assassins, Batman's greatest weapon is Fear. Boomstick: All it takes is a glimpse of that pointy-eared Shadow and criminals start shaking in their boots, He can disappear and reappear in an instant thanks to his mastery of Stealth and the high-tech gadgets he keeps in his Utility Belt, like his Batclaw Grappling Hook, Smoke Pellets, Tons of different Batarangs and... Shock Gloves. Wiz: Hey, Don't underestimate the Shock Gloves, they release a charge powerful enough to penetrate Kevlar, and even stop the heart of one of Batman's most powerful enemies, Bane. Boomstick: But then he restarted it because he's nice like that, Bane later said "Thank You" the only way he knew how. Boomstick: I'm surprised Batty didn't pull something out of the Utility Belt to stop that one, considering it seems to contain anything Batman could ever need, even Shark Repellent. Wiz: Actually, that's a common misconception, the Shark Repellent was stored in the helicopter that Robin was flying, NOT Batman's Utility Belt. Boomstick: Oh yeah, because that makes it SOOO much less ridiculous. Wiz: Batman also carries Explosive Gel. A cluster of this substance can be sprayed onto nearly any surface and remotely detonate, perfect for distractions. Boomstick: Or you know... BLOWING SHIT UP! Tempered Criminals, if you know Batman's after you, Avoid anything shaped like a Bat. Man 1: Somebody in here? (Batman stares at Man, Man closes door) Man 2: Something Wrong? Man 1: Nope. (*Cues: The Dark Knight Triumphant/ End titles - Batman: The Dark Knight Returns*) Wiz: Bruce chose the guise of a Bat to project his own fear of the flying mammal onto his enemies. However, that is not the Batsuit's only purpose. Boomstick: Thanks to some Military-Grade Armor he stole from his own company with Morgan Freeman's permission, The Batsuit is almost completely Bulletproof, Knifeproof, Electricityproof, Punchproof, Dogproof and Theftproof. ''' Wiz: Inside Batman's Cowl is an array of High-Tech Gear commonly used for listening to Police Scanners and Communicating with Allies, but in combat, Batman finds more use in it's Night, Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision, also it's built in Triangulation Imaging System, which hacks into the world's cellphones and creates a Digital 3D Map. '''Boomstick: You mean he can see EVERYTHING I do, just because I have a phone? Wiz: More or Less. Boomstick: Ask him where I left my keys... Wiz: Aside from Mass Invasion of Privacy, Batman's resume includes such accomplishments as dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams, Withstanding the Vacuum of Space for 24 seconds and breaking free from a coffin, buried 6 feet underground, in a straitjacket after being deprived of sleep for days all while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system along with The Joker's latest Venom Toxin. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK?! Are we positive that we're positive he's not superhuman?! Wiz: Given his line of work, I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled into a room filled with Gamma Rays or something like that. But underneath the Batsuit, he is affected by knives and bullets the same as any other mortal man. Even though he usually comes out victorious, his self confidence occasionally put him in life threatening situations he can't escape without help. Boomstick: Like Bane's "Thank You Spine Durability Test". Wiz: But the Caped Crusader has consistently found a way to survive even the most life threatening situations. Boomstick: And Bats has no problem continuously going toe-to-toe with evil in the name of Justice... Vengeance. Batman: From this moment on, none of you are safe... Trunks Wiz: Born in Age 766, Trunks was born in a time where Future Android 17 and 18 terrorize e Earth. Goku dies of heart virus, Vegeta is killed in battle, and the other Z fighters fall also. Boomstick: I don't like this future. Wiz: Neither did Trunks. Over the next thirteen years, Future Gohan taught Trunks the things he needed to know to stand against the powerful Androids. Boomstick: Gohan and Trunks battled the Androids time and time again! But one horrible day, Gohan and Trunks encountered the Androids again! Gohan, knowing Trunks would die fighting them, knocked Trunks out and fought the, himself! Wiz: Gohan was stronger than the Android individually, of course. But the robots' combined infinite power were too much for Gohan, and he was killed. Trunks finally woke after the Androids were gone, and he found Gohan's dead body lying in the rain. Trunks he spent his next years trying to defeat the Androids. Boomstick: After a close encounter in Bridetown, Future Bulma shows her Time Machine to Trunks. She hoped that her son would go back and time and save Goku! So Trunks went back 20 years, but was greeted by Mecha Frieza and his father, King Cold. Frieza wanted to kill Goku and his friends, but Trunks stepped in he way, killing both of them with the slightest of ease. Wiz: Trunks then meets the Z Fighters, pulling Goku aside to tell him everything. Trunks then gives Goku the antidote, and joins the Z Team for a while. Boomstick: Trunks helped fight the Androids and Cell, which he did so greatly! And after Cell was killed, Trunks traveled back in time to kill the Androids with his new form and power! Wiz: Trunks is an extremely powerful fighter. He has many attacks and forms. But his main weapon is the Z Sword. Given to him by a guy named Tapion, the Z Sword is extremely powerful. Trunks uses it a lot in battles, even using it to cut the metal Mecha Frieza into a dozen pieces. It's obviously hard to cut a ROBOT in half with a SWORD, so there's that. Boomstick: He also has a lot of freaking abilities! Like the ability to fly, where he can… fly. And he can use Ki, which lets him manipulate his eternal power. He can use Ki to shoot different kinds of attacks! Like with Saiyan Rapid Fire, that has Trunks fire a barrage of powerful yellow Ki Blasts! Wiz: Ki Sense lets him sense where life energy is. Burning Attack is his signature technique. It has Trunks move his hands in a series of rapid movements, before putting his hands out, and launching a large fiery Ki Blast. There's also a more powerful version known as Super Burning Attack. Boomstick: Buster Cannon is a powerful yellow beam attack! Burning Storm is like a Ki Blast barrage version of Buster Cannon. Shining Sword Attack is the move Trunks used to kill Mecha Frieza, and trust me, it's strong! It has Trunks shoot a Burning Attack slow enough for the foe to dodge! He the surprises them by slicing them to bits before finishing with a one-handed Buster Cannon to destroy the pieces! Wiz: Lightning Sword Slash has Trunks swing his sword multiple times, launching off waves of energy to hit enemies. And finally, Trunks's finishing move is Heat Dome Attack. It has Trunks surround himself in a dome of energy. A huge beam is then fired from it, completely obliterating foes. Boomstick: But he's not without his Super Saiyan Forms! His first is the Super Saiyan, which he mastered after finding Gohan dead on the ground. It doubles his stats. 2nd Grade Super Saiyan ups his power and speed a bit more! Wiz: And finally, 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Trunks, aka Super Trunks, is basically Trunks taking steroids. It ups his strength by a ton, but lowers his speed and mobility because of his huge muscles. He would've been able to face Perfect Cell if it weren't for his speed downgrade. Boomstick: Trunks is not one to be messed with! Trunks: The nightmare is over, Cell! DIE! Superman Wiz: Superman, also known as Kal-El or Clark Kent, is the leader of the Justice League and one of the strongest beings living in Earth-0. He was rocketed to Earth as a baby by his father to be saved from the dying planet that was Krypton. Boomstick: Superman gained a multitude of superpowers and abilities once his body started to absorb the electromagnetic radiation of the yellow star that is our Sun.‘’’ Wiz: These abilities include: super strength, speed, durability, flight, heat vision, ice breath, X-ray vision, a massive array of superhuman senses, energy absorption, Torquasm-Vo, a healing factor, resistance to many different types of attacks, being skilled with alien technology and having notable hand to hand and superhuman combat skill, molecular oscillation, and the Cosmological Vibrational Song. To top it all off, under a blue star his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, and he can immerse himself within a yellow or blue star to amplify his powers to epic levels. Boomstick: Superman’s strength is absolutely insane! He has moved moons and planets on multiple occasions, moved the Mageddon mechanism, rocked the Solar System and even the 52 universes of the Local Multiverse with his punches, and held a miniature black hole in his hands. Hell, he can even lift the Book of Infinite Pages and the Spectre, who contains eternity itself! He lifted literally infinite mass, twice! And before anyone says “but the Book of Infinite Pages forced him back”, Superman and Captain Marvel where blatantly shown reading the book before that happened, which could not have happened if they didn’t lift the Book. Wiz: Superman also has lots of experience fighting a myriad of powerful opponents. He has fought just about every cosmic being in DC Comics, from Darkseid to Imperiex to even the Anti-Monitor. Boomstick: Superman’s speed is simply beautiful. He has moved from Earth to Rao in less than an hour, destroyed reality-blitzing missiles, tagged the Flash on multiple occasions, speedblitzed Imperiex Probes, beings who can outright decimate the Flash, wrecked Green Lanterns, who can cross the Universe in only a matter of 10 hours, and has laid the smackdown constantly on Wonder Woman, who can deflect trillions of Shattered God particles moving across the universe. Wiz: The durability of Superman is amazing as well. Superman has absorbed enough Anti-Sunlight to vaporize half of the Milky Way Galaxy. As he could absorb that much harmful energy into himself without his cells exploding, he is durable even on a cellular level, and not just on a macroscopic level. He has withstood blasts from the Galaxy Busting Imperiex Probes. He has survived the Source Wall exploding. He has withstood the magic blasts of the Galaxy Busting wizard Mordru. He has tanked Omega Beams from Darkseid, the guy who can destroy 1/5th of a Universe. To top it all off, he even tanked a Big Crunch. Boomstick: Superman's heat vision has been stated to be off the charts by any of the standard scientific measures. Keep in mind, we can measure the exakelvins produced by experiments done in the Large Hadron Collider, but Superman’s heat vision is outright immeasurable to us. Wiz: Superman has resisted time manipulation, broke the boundaries of spacetime with punches, withstood death inducement, tanked reality warping, literally ignored being erased from time itself, and can mend a hole in reality with just his heat vision. Or just some static electricity. He also destroyed Darkseid’s true form by manipulating the vibrations of Creation itself…by singing…to cancel out Darkseid’s vibration. Boomstick: Of course, Superman is not completely invincible. Wiz: Superman is weak to Kryptonite, a radioactive material from Superman’s home planet that poisons Kryptonians. He is also susceptible to magic and can be reduced to peak human levels of power if he stays under a red star for too long. He also holds back a lot more than he needs to. Nevertheless, Superman has trained to minimize the effects that these weaknesses have on him. Superman is one of the strongest characters to ever be in a Death Battle. Superman: Look's like it's a job for Superman! Anakin Skywalker Wiz: Long ago, on the desert planet of Tatooine, young Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother Shimi Skywalker. Boomstick: But he still had time to fulfill his dream, and used his limited spare time to build a Pod-Racer of his own, which he hoped to use in a dangerous Pod-Race! Wiz: But one fateful day, the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, stopped at Tatooine to refuel his ship. While there, Qui-Gon bumped into the young Skywalker, and found out his Midi-Chlorian levels were off the charts. Boomstick: That and Anakin's apparent virgin birth, had Qui-Gon Jinn believe that Anakin was the Chosen One of legend, destined to destroy the Sith and bring Peace to the Force! Wiz: Even in the beginning, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin was a naturally gifted fighter. Given Qui-Gon's lightsaber to train with, Obi-Wan realized that there was almost nothing he could teach Anakin. Boomstick: Well, he could teach him how to not be a douche, but fighting is more fun! However, that rusty old lightsaber was getting old, and in Jedi Tradition, Anakin formed his own Blue-bladed lightsaber, fit for his style of fighting! Wiz: Anakin is a master when it comes to the Form V Lightsaber style of fighting. And believe it or not, there are actually two different Form V's. The first is known as Shien, which is an art that not only blocks laser fire like with Form III, but also shoots it back at foes. Boomstick: And that was definitely useful, because a lot of Anakin's enemies were blaster-users! So Anakin always deflected every shot, bringing the fight back to the opponent! But his dependance on this form only led to his downfall, when he had to go up against Count Dooku, another lightsaber wielder. And this, well, got his arm cut off. Wiz: So, after Dooku escaped in fear of being killed by Master Yoda, Anakin and his new robotic hand trained in the second style of Form V, Djem So. Boomstick: Djem So is basically exactly like Shien! The only difference is Djem So focuses on swordplay while Shien focuses on blaster fire! Like Shien, Djem So brings the fight back to the foe, using strong cross slashes and expert technique to make the opponent in trouble instead of the other way around! Wiz: Using this, the next time Anakin saw Dooku, he quickly behanded and beheaded him, even without the help of his Jedi Master, Obi-Wan. Boomstick: Being a Jedi Knight, obviously Anakin is one with the Force, which is an invisible power that all Jedi can manipulate! With it, Anakin can lift things, push things, and pull things all with his mind without limits!, he also can move faster then the human eye !(in legends lightspeed) Wiz: However, as Anakin was getting exposed to the Dark Side more an more, he also learned the Sith Force attack known as Force Choke. With this, Anakin can choke someone just by clenching his fist. Boomstick: But, The Teenager jedi is kinda angry... like, all the time. He has anger, even if he's not mad at his opponent! And he uses the rage to power up his strength and will to win! But anger also leads to clumsiness... and the Dark Side. Anakin: I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them. And not just the men, but the women and the children, too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals. I HATE THEM! Metro Man Wiz: In Metro City, a fierce rivalry frequently clashed between good and evil. Defending Metro City, is the noble and heroic, Metro Man. Boomstick: Against the diabolical and nefarious, Megamind. Hmm... these two kind of reminds me of a certain hero and a bald villain... Wiz: In their many battles, Metro Man always prevails in stopping Megamind and putting him behind bars. Boomstick: Well, yeah! Heads up, Wiz! Bad guy's always lose. Wiz: Well, I have to somehow disagree with you. In one of their clash, Megamind managed to defeat and miraculously kill his long time foe. Boomstick: I... uh... What did I say! There's always a first for everything! Wiz: Right... Having defeated his long time rival, Megamind easily took over Metro City. Megamind reveled in his victory against Metro Man and ruling the city. But as time pass, Megamind began to feel lonesome and isolated in his new lifestyle. Megamind: ''What's the point of being bad when there's no good to try and stop you?'' Boomstick: After months of gloating and a sudden run-in and consoling with Metro City's reporter, Roxanne Ritchi... Alright! I'm calling it! These is clearly a rip-off of Superman! WIZ: Metro Man, Like Superman and Mega Mind, Sent from another planet to protect humanity and.. Boomstick: Are we talk about Superman? WIZ: (Sigh), anyway, Metro Man has the exact powers as Superman: Super Speed, Super Strengh, Super Durabillity, Super Hearing, He Can fly, and he has X-Ray Vision, EXACTLY Like Superman. Boomstick: Metro Man also can move at MFTL Spee he was fast enough to spend an entire day's worth of activity, from flying a kite to reading a bunch of books, all over the city, returning so quickly that it appears no time has taken place, Thats Mean that he is kinda Faster then time! Metro Man: I have eyes that can see, right through leeeaaaaaaaaaad. Goku Wiz: Goku is a saiyan, a race of terrifying human-like battle-hungry villains with monkey tails, sent on a mission to ravage earth for a mission... Boomstick: When he was practically just a baby. Who sends a baby on a mission? Wiz: However, Goku hit his head and he got the mindset of a normal kid. After accidentally-'' '''Boomstick: SQUISHING HIS GRAMPS AS A DONKEY KONG RIPOFF!' Wiz: And after that, he meets an, um, unique girl named Bulma who tried to shoot Goku with a gun. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Wiz: And then, Master Roshi. An old turtle hermit who mastered martial arts. He went on to train under Master Roshi, learning powerful techniques and fighting evil villains like the Red Ribbon army. Boomstick: As Goku grew up, he learned of his saiyan origins and went on to battle tougher foes like Frieza and Cell, as well as gain new, er, frenemies, like Vegeta. (Cue Dragon Ball Z Kai: Dragon Soul Wiz: Goku has a few things that he wields in his arsenal. * Senzu Bean ** Heals all physical damage dealt to the consumer * Power Pole ** Goku wields an extendable staff-like pole that can extend long distances and be used as a weapon Boomstick: ...Not that impressive. Wiz: Indeed. He doesn't carry much around, because he mainly just uses his martial arts and ki. His martial arts is self explanatory, he's a master of many fighting styles and knows more martial arts than any human. His ki, however, is a different story. With this, he can shoot energy blasts, fly, and sense levels of power. However, that is only the most basic uses of ki and his other natural powers. He knows many techniques that help him greatly in battle. * Mind Reading ** By placing his palm on someone's forehead, he can read their mind * Kamehameha ** A giant blast of energy that uses a large amount of ki. It can be bended midair to chase an opponent. It is Goku's signature technique * Super Kamehameha ** An even bigger and stronger Kamehameha * Destructo Disk ** A razor sharp blade of ki * Spirit Bomb ** A giant ball of energy that borrows some of the life force from the planet and can get even more energy by absorbing additional life force from nearby planets * Destruction ** A move used by the gods of destruction, Goku somehow learns this move and can use it to completely destroy anything as long as they're still and he puts his palm over their head * Ki Barrier ** Goku can make a barrier of ki to protect himself against some attacks * Solar Flare ** Goku puts his hands over his head and shoots a blast of blinding light * Afterimage ** Goku moves fast enough to create afterimages * Instant Transmission ** Goku puts his index finger on his forehead and senses a location to teleport to Boomstick: And through Goku's intense training and battling, he unlocked power up transformations. * Kaio-ken ** An intense transformation used to multiply power by anything up to 20. It puts massive strain on the body * Super Saiyan ** A powerful transformation that turns Goku's hair gold and massively increases his power * Super Saiyan 2 ** An even more powerful form than the first Super Saiyan and....wait, is his hair growing? * Super Saiyan 3 ** An even MORE powerful form than the second Super Saiyan that lets him use a golden dragon summoning punch of insane power called Dragon Fist and....HOLY CRAP LOOK AT ALL THAT HAIR! * Super Saiyan God ** An ultimate transformation more powerful than all of the previous Super Saiyan forms combined, which in addition to a massive strength boost, lets Goku regenerate and heal his wounds * Super Saiyan Blue ** The result of using Super Saiyan on top of Super Saiyan God, an even stronger transformation than before * Kaio-Ken Blue ** Super Saiyan Blue has enough ki control to be able to let Goku use Kaio-ken on top of it, resulting in even MORE power * Ultra Instinct ** A mental state used by Goku, it massively increases his speed and power to a degree not comparable to his previous transformations, allowing him to subconsciously avoid attacks and break the limits of his reactions Wiz: Goku, being the main character in Dragon Ball, is obviously, well... Boomstick: INSANELY OP! * Strength ** Can easily destroy wood, boulders, and cars...when he was just a kid! ** Fought Piccolo way back in Dragon Ball, when even then he was still capable of destroying a small continent ** Beat Raditz, who was superior to Piccolo at the time, who casually destroyed a moon ** Defeated Vegeta who was going to destroy Earth ** Goku and Beerus's attacks were tearing apart the universe ** Has only gotten stronger since all of this ** As an Ultra Instinct, he shook the infinite world of void with his ki alone * Speed ** Caught a pterodactyl going at full speed....as a kid ** Outsped Piccolo's ki blasts ** Dodged Nappa's ki blasts ** Fought and reacted to Dyspo, who was stated to move faster than light and increased his speed thousands of times ** Was able to combat and react to Beerus, who moved at 3/4 the speed of Whis, who had flown the entire macrocosm in three hours, which is 72 quadrillion times FTL....holy crap Wiz: However, Goku has weaknesses to make up for how strong he is. He somewhat lacks knowledge outside of fighting, he lets his opponents reach their full power so he can have a nice fight, kaio-ken and Ultra Instinct put intense strain on his body, he can't survive in space, his spirit bomb requires a large charge up time, he needs to locate a ki to teleport to with Instant Transmission, Ultra Instinct is only temporary, he cannot enter Ultra Instinct voluntarily and needs to be pushed to his limits to do so, and he is left exhausted after using his strongest transformations. Boomstick: That's a lotta kryptonite...wait, wrong space dude sent to earth from a doomed planet. Wiz: Superman rip off or not, Goku is a formidable opponent with years upon years of training. Goku: I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together! We owe that to our teammates! Our families, Vegeta! Our friends! Look, you’ve always talked about our Saiyan race, how we’re the last of a mighty people. Well, it’s time we accept we’re starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we’re caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We’ve lost our old race, Vegeta! Let’s not lose this one too! Pre-DB Wiz: all right, the combatants are Set, Lets End this debate, ONCE AND FOR ALL! Boomstick: It's a Time..FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEE The Legendery Fight Begins! Post-Death Battle Results Category:BenAttackX